Attention Please!
|image=image:Attention_Please!.png |imagewidth=200px |Row 1 title=Type |Row 1 info=Mini-series |Row 2 title=Span |Row 2 info=10 Episodes |Row 3 title=Author |Row 3 info=Son Jae-Ho Kim Gue-Sam |Row 4 title=Illustrator |Row 4 info=Lee Gwang-Su }} 'Attention Please!' is a mini-series webtoon drawn by the authors of Noblesse (Son Jae-Ho and Lee Gwang-Su) with another webtoon author (Kim Gue-Sam). It is a side story of the Noblesse, designed to advertise the 2011 Samsung Electronics 16th Academy Brand. Even numbered episodes are drawn by the Noblesse authors and the webtoon finishes on the 10th episode. As you may be able to predict, the webtoon is meant to advertise the new electronic products of Samsung. Episode 2 advertises the new line of desktops, episode 4 advertises the new smartphone (probably Galaxy S II) and it's ability to wirelessly link to a Samsung printer, episode 6 advertises the new camera, episode 8 advertises the new 3D desktops and episode 10 advertises the new series 9 ATIV book. All are meant to be humorous. Original Link http://comic.naver.com/webtoon/list.nhn?titleId=282428&weekday=fri Plot Summaries Episode 2 (Frankenstein's Vow): Frankenstein comes back to the house with Takeo, Tao and M-21 from work and the quartet find the entire house dark, with all the lights switched off. Then Frankenstein senses some very miserable aura radiating from Rai. The trio (Tao, Takeo and M-21) wonder what is wrong but Frankenstein immediately realizes what is wrong and asks his master if he suffered defeat again. Rai confirms the truth and this deeply troubles him. This refers to Rai suffering 'death' once again in the hands of the children. Frankenstein decides that he cannot allow this to continue and creates a PC room in his own house, full of the newest Samsung computers. The next day, the children visit the house to see this room and are absolutely amazed and delighted by this. They decide that they can now come to the house more often, which worries M-21 and Takeo, who have to wash the dishes as usual. The children wonder how Frankenstein managed to buy all this but Frankenstein starts to chuckle in a satanic way, which confuses the children even more. The episode rounds off by saying: Are you anxious? If so, pay attention! Attention Please! Episode 4 (Even Rai knows...): Rai remembers Frankenstein's instructions to use the phone when he really needs it. He takes out his phone (Galaxy S II presumably) and starts to take pictures of the bus stop (?!?). The children usher him on, confused by his actions, whilst Rai himself is confused by the sound the phone makes when taking pictures. They return to Frankenstein's house and the children become very excited and prepare for another gaming round. Shinwoo and Ikhan make fun of Suyi and Yuna for being slow and whilst the children argue jokily, Rai gets his phone out to press some buttons. Suddenly the children notice the printer starting to print something even though the computers are off. The children are freaked out by this but then they see a picture of Ramen Noodles being printed out. They all become dark faced and turn to Rai, who is pressing the buttons randomly. The children realize that it was Rai who printed this, but they cannot believe this as Rai was just on his phone. However Ikhan instantly realizes that Rai activated the printer on his phone and this surprises the children (other than Ikhan). The children are ashamed of themselves for not knowing something even Rai knew, who continues to press random buttons. It is revealed that Rai only practiced this. The episode rounds off by saying: Are you anxious? If so, pay attention! Attention Please! Episode 6 (The pictures just come out so well...): One day at Ye Ran High School, before the lessons, Yuna approaches the guard trio nervously to ask whether she can take a picture of them, as she bought a new camera recently. Whilst Tao and Takeo are open to this idea, M-21 is feeling slightly uncomfortable about this. Tao tells her to take the picture and Takeo asks how they should be standing, whilst M-21 again emphasizes the fact that he doesn't want to be in the photo. Yuna then takes the picture and is delighted by her picture; she cut out the ones who agreed to the idea and just focused the lens on M-21, her crush. She then goes to her classroom to show her friends the new camera. The children are jealous but suggest that they all take a picture to save this memorable day. They tell Seira (who is clueless about their motives) and Regis (who is irritated by the constant pleas) to join in as well and the children are impressed by how the picture came out. Then, Suyi ushers Yuna to take a picture of Rai and they take the picture just as Rai turns towards them. They are seriously impressed by how well the picture came out and blush. They decide to go to the principal (Frankenstein) to take a picture of him as well. Frankenstein wonders what made them visit him so early in the morning and the two ask if they are allowed to take a picture of him. Frankenstein allows them to do so and gets ready, asking them if they just want him sitting down, smiling. He reveals that he is very nervous as he hasn't been pictured for a long time. They take the picture but the two are shocked to see the resultant picture; Frankenstein is sitting there, posing as if he was a model, with his glasses just held by his face. The two wonder what may have gone wrong whilst Frankenstein pretends to know nothing about this (obviously he moved extremely quick to adjust his pose). The episode rounds off by saying: Want a special picture... Attention Please! Episode 8 (It was too real...): One night, Frankenstein is seen in his office, pondering about what he should do about his master's inability to get better at gaming. He does not know what to do: Um... I have no idea. The mysterious ability that will not improve. Currently, even I cannot find out the cause of this (not even modern science can). What can be done... to improve master's gaming ability. You must work out the solution for your master, Frankenstein. What could be the answer. Maybe...!' ''The next day, the children visit the house once again to game. They find this a great way of relieving stress, especially now that they can come straight after school. Then they notice that the monitors have been changed into even better and newer ones; ones that are slimmer, faster and supports 3D display. The children wonder why their principal may have decided to change the computers, considering that the previous ones were also new. Then they notice that there is a pair of glasses hung on each monitor and Ikhan immediately realizes that they are 3D glasses. The children become ecstatic about this and they instantly pounce on the computers to experience the new effects. They are absolutely delighted and impressed by the screens and are also surprised that the game can be played in 3D, although the game clearly states that it is non-compatible with 3D. Suddenly, Rai appears behind them and stares. Rai then sits down in front of a computer and tries on the glasses himself. He is at first confused by this and later shocked by how realistic the game has become. That evening, after the children have left, Frankenstein stands next to Rai nervously, who is enjoying his tea, wondering whether his master liked the new monitors and the positive effects it may have had on Rai's win percentage as the game may have become more realistic. Then Rai calls for Frankenstein, who immediately responds, and tells him that although it was different, he still experienced death. Frankenstein cannot believe this as Rai carries on to say that it felt like he was entering eternal sleep for real. Frankenstein is disappointed with himself for letting his master feel death more realistically rather than improving his gaming abilities. The episode rounds off by saying: '''If you want a special world,... Attention Please! Episode 10 (The Finale): It is a normal day at Ye Ran High School and Mr. Park proceeds with his maths lesson, about to explain what the lesson is going to consist of. Shinwoo is sleeping as usual and Rai stares at Ikhan typing viciously on his laptop. He is interested by the keyboards and the letters appearing on the screen and Frankenstein, watching the lesson secretly, realizes that he needs to get his master a laptop. Back at his house, he is sitting in front of a desk in the lab, thinking about what he should do: Ummm... I must think of which laptop will suit master the best. As a normal laptop will never suit master. Sight, touch, sound, everything must be on the lines of master's dignity and character... The next day, Frankenstein presents a gift to his master in a cooking dish. He lifts the lid and reveals a new laptop (Samsung ATIV Book 9 presumably). Frankenstein then leaves Rai to experiment on his new laptop. Rai then tests out the laptop, judging the three qualities mentioned above by staring at it, then touching the keyboard then pressing it to hear the sound. He seems to like it and the next day, the girls at Ye Ran blush when they see Rai entering through the gates with his laptop in his hand. Even his close friends all stare at him in awe as Rai holds up his new laptop. The episode/series rounds off by saying: It suits him. If you want a different dignity fixing the gaze... Attention Please! Image Gallery Frankenstein loves posing.jpg|End of Episode 2 M-21 in his pjs.jpg|End of Episode 4 Frankenstein loves pictures of himself.jpg|End of Episode 6 Rai and his 3D glasses.jpg|End of Episode 8 Rai's new laptop.jpg|End of Episode 10 Frankenstein and the trio enter the house.png|The quartet enter the house. (2) Rai stands defeated again.png|Rai stands defeated. (2) The quartet are shocked by Rai's depression.png|The quartet wonder what is distressing Rai. (2) Rai is defeated at the PC room.png|Rai remembers his last defeat against the children. (2) Frankenstein's new PC room.png|Frankenstein creates a PC room in his house. (2) Frankenstein's new computers.png|One of the new computers. (2) Frankenstein's satanic chuckle.png|Frankenstein's satanic chuckles. (2) Rai remembers Frankenstein's advice.png|Rai remembers Frankenstein's advice. (4) Rai gets his phone out.png|Rai gets his phone out. (4) Rai takes pictures.png|Rai takes pictures with his phone. (4) The children love the new PC room.png|The children prepare to game once again. (4) Rai stares at his new phone.png|Rai attempts to use his new phone. (4) Rai functions the printer with his phone.png|Rai functions the printer with his phone. (4) The children are freaked out by the printer.png|The children are freaked out by the printer. (4) Rai prints Ramen Noodles picture.png|Rai prints a picture of Ramen Noodles. (4) Rai knew what they didn't.png|The children don't know what even Rai knows... (4) Yuna approach the trio to take a photo.png|Yuna approaches the trio. (6) Yuna gets a new camera.png|Yuna asks the trio if she can take a picture of them with her new camera. (6) Ex DA-5 members don't mind whilst M-21 disagrees to the phototaking.png|Tao and Takeo agree, but M-21 clearly isn't up for it. (6) Tao and Takeo consents the phototaking.png|Regardless of M-21's opinion, she proceeds to take the picture. (6) Yuna's crush.png|Yuna only takes a picture of her crush, M-21. (6) Picture of the children.png|The memorable moment: Regis is irritated and Seira is clueless. (6) Tuna and Suyi take a picture of Rai.jpg|Yuna and Suyi take a picture of Rai. (6) Frankenstein is happy to be pictured.png|Frankenstein gladly accepts the request. (6) The two girls are shocked to see the picture.png|The two girls freak at the picture taken. (6) Frankenstein posing.png|Frankenstein posing. (6) Frankenstein tries to devise a plan to improve Rai's gaming ability.png|Frankenstein working late. (8) Frankenstein nearly there.png|Frankenstein nears the solution. (8) Frankenstein gets to the solution.png|Frankenstein gets to the solution. (8) The 3D monitors.png|The new 3D display monitor. (8) The children love the 3D glasses.png|The children love the 3D glasses. (8) Rai is shocked by 3D effects.jpg|Rai wears the 3D glasses. (8) Rai felt like he face eternal sleep.png|Rai felt as if he was being put to eternal sleep. (8) Rai stares at Ikhan's laptop.png|Rai stares at Ikhan's laptop. (10) Rai interested by Ikhan's laptop.png|Rai is interested in the laptop. (10) Frankenstein watches Rai's lesson.png|Frankenstein watches on the lesson. (10) Frankenstein struggles to think of a solution.png|Frankenstein thinks hard about which laptop to get for Rai. (10) Frankenstein presents Rai a gift.png|Frankenstein presents a gift to Rai. (10) Rai is curious.png|Rai is curious. (10) Rai's new laptop.png|A new laptop!! (10) Rai tests the laptop - sight.png|Rai tests the laptop - Sight. (10) Rai tests the laptop - touch.png|Rai tests the laptop - Touch. (10) Rai tests the laptop - sound.png|Rai tests the laptop - Sound. (10) Rai shows off his new laptop.jpg|Rai with his new laptop. (10) Category:Media